


subtext

by maplegriffin



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned violence, Minor Injuries, hopefully, is it platonic or romantic we just don't know, it gay, jk, probably, uhh idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: steak gets injured. red wine tends to his wounds.(or, just a little possible snippet of their relationship.)





	subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 11/30/18
> 
> hi uh, back in this game after,,,3 month haitus??? wow idk lol. have to say that out of all my ships, this is the fastest pairing i've shipped?? if that makes sense?? like i saw that loading screen with these two mofos together and i was like _they're gay_
> 
> anyways, i finally managed to craft (??? sounds weird) Red Wine today?? yesterday?? time is weird 'cause it's midnight rn. help me. i spent about an hour or so writing this so that's fun. gonna edit tomorrow, or rather, later today.
> 
> hope you enjoy lol

Red Wine could only shake in his head in disappointment at Steak's lousy attempts to bandage his wound. The redhead was struggling to tie off the strip of gauze that was covering the gash in his shoulder, all the while refusing any sort of help and brushing off Master Attendant's apologies. Their team had just barely failed the Catacombs, right at the cusp of their prize. Black Tea had already addressed Master Attendant; but it was most likely just for show, she was probably more disappointed with her supposed incompetence.

Their Master Attendant had been sidetracked by something and the Conchi had taken advantage of their lack of focus. In an attempt to save them, Steak had taken the blow, which was powerful enough to knock him unconscious and while Gyoza had done his best to cover the rest of them, he too was inevitably taken out as well. Master Attendant had then managed to call out an order for retreat, the resolute determination, as well as the guilt, was prominent in their eyes. They hadn't taken any healers this round, as they had gone for the most demanding contract, and believe that their equipped spells would suffice.

Unfortunately, the Queen Conch combined with the Conchi was too much to handle, especially with the lack of focus. Red Wine once more shook his head as the end of the gauze slipped through Steak's fingers once again. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he had already stepped forward, kneeling next to his longtime rival and tentative friend. He took the dirtied wrap from Steak's fingers and tactfully ignored the slight shake in them. Red Wine glared at Steak as the latter tried to protest, cutting him off with a sharp, "Do you want to bleed out or not?"

With a huff, Steak held out his arm and broke eye contact, letting Red Wine have his way. Gently, he started the careful process of rewrapping the gauze from where it started to unravel due to Steak's numerous failed efforts. It was a calming process, Red Wine didn't know how wound up he was until he finally sat down and concentrated on a task, no matter how menial. The repetitive process soothed his mind, and he tied off the gauze with a flourish, leaning back and rolling his shoulders, noticing how most of the tension was gone.

Steak seemed to have gotten bored at watching at Gyozo's attempts of coercing Foie Gras into a conversation and had been staring at Red Wine before flicking his eyes down to the bandaged wound. He blinked at the handiwork, eyes giving Red Wine a brief glance before winding his arm back. Steak gave his shoulder a few smaller rolls before deeming it well, grunting out his thanks.

Red Wine rolled his eyes at the sentiment and gave a shrug. He stood up and brushed off his pants, lips curling down as he spotted a grass stain on his trousers. After trying (and failing) to rub off the discolouration, he gave up and walked away, tossing one last comment over his shoulder, "Don't forget that I will not always be here, you neanderthal."

Unbeknownst to Red Wine, Steak had let out a smile at that, knowing the underlying meaning to the words. He slowly eases his arm into his ripped jacket, making a mental note to stitch it up later. Before Red Wine could get too far away, Steak called out to him.

"Hey Red?"

A slight tilt of the head, a pause in his steps.

"Thanks."

_Stop getting hurt, you idiot._

_Sorry for making you worry._

_Don't do that again._

_I'll try not to._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3c
> 
> also, the title is inspired by a syndisparklez vid on tumblr. sorry.


End file.
